The Final Battle
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: This is a currently a oneshot fight between Sora and El.  May become a chapter story about Sora and her girls after freedom or after graduating, depends on the reviews I get. T for violence


Hey there, guess who has another Shitsurakuen story! :D Well this is a fic I wrote yesterday... Actually I was thinking about making this the epolog (I cant spell well ;; ) for a story of Sora and her girls after High School or something... but I dont know if i should go through with that...

Well Review are welcomed... and wanted.. Oppinions? :)

Disclaimer: Sora- Kit of Despair does not own Shitsurakuen or any of the characters. Please enjoy the fic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You can hear the birds chirping; smell the salty water that sounds this seemingly peaceful man-made island, but if you moved in closer you would hear the panting, grunts, clangs of a fierce battle. This is where this story begins.

With a grunt the older blond haired boy was flung back with a swift kick to the jaw.

"Damn you, woman, if I didn't need those symbols, than I would've gotten rid of you a while ago!" The blond young man yelled. He wiped the blood that was leaking down his chin away after regaining his balance. Looking at the usually bubbly younger girl he actually shuttered at the intense hatred and anger that shown in her blue eyes. It was as if her eyes were blue fire, the hottest color of the all fires.

He grunted, and mentally yelled at himself. He trained with this younger girl for almost a year. He was a third year high school, she was only a first. He knows every move she can throw, he knew how strong they were, she was younger than him, and a female! Like hell he would lose to her! Yet here he is, covered in sweat, and holding out his strongest weapon, but she's the one winning so far.

She was aware of her clothes being ripped up, the sweat sliding down her neck, but she could only feel the anger that boiled in her body, the hatred for the person in front of her and all he stood for. The group he was a part of sickened her beyond believe. This should be the final battle. She gained back all her old "possessions", the word she learned to loath in this school, back, they were all safe, her most loyal ones stood behind her, ready to help at a moment's notice, even sooner for some. This battle should end this "game" the boys enjoyed so much. It should end the torture her beloved princesses had to endure. This was the final stand.

Clenching her fist tighter, she had to know… "You lied to me! You said they would all be safe! Why the hell did you do that! I'm sure you could've just won them back; you didn't have to abuse my trust! What was the point in hiding! Scum like you would be found out anyway, what was the point!" Her shouts of fury fell upon death ears as he didn't respond. He knew if he said anymore the fire within her would burn hotter and he would end up scorched in this battle. For now, he will keep his mouth shut.

She charged at the silent man, not bothering to swing the weapon, in fact, she left it on the ground with her partner, a better term she found to say instead of "possessions". This battle was not going to be won with weapon, no, she would not harm the girls she fought so hard to protect; she was going to win with just her physical strength.

The man smirked at this, _As impulsive as ever, Himoto Sora, do you think you can win like that?_ The thought crossed his mind as he pushed her fist to the side swiftly. Yeah, he had to use effort to do so; they were closely matched, after all.

Leg met arms and fist met hand, neither giving an inch as they fought. They were panting, sweat making the fight more difficult, but they were determined to get the other to submit or fall to the other's attack.

Memories flashed through the self proclaimed Knight of Justice's head. Angry tears streaked down her face. She remembered when the two fought like this with smiles, enjoying the sparing. He was the first boy she found that she might actually be able to trust, and he betrayed her. She thought she made a friend out of him, but all along he was just there to toy with her, gain all the girls she was saving to just end up making them as depressed as they were before they met the red-headed hero.

The girls who were saved by Sora stood behind her in worry, it took all of them to keep Date Reiko from jumping in there and showing El what happens for messing with her… um… their Sora.

Just managing to scrape her knuckle across the side of his jaw, he staggered back, and glared at the young woman in front of him. Where did she get this untapped strength? Maybe he should grab the weapon… wait was he just about to sink himself to a low level and show he wasn't strong enough to handle this pest in front of him? Grinding his teeth his glare intensified. He was going to win one way or another. He would be damned if he let this whole thing fail just because of one bugged girl.

This time it was his turn to charge. He grabbed the back of her head quickly before she could react and kneed her in the stomach. As she was recovering from getting the wind knocked out of her he slammed his elbow to the back of her head, causing her to fall forward. He walked toward the abandoned weapon he brought to end this little game. As he bent down he felt a sudden pain to the back of his head and fell forward. Glancing up he saw the red headed girl jump over him, apparently she jumped and kneed him in the back of the head. This fight wasn't over yet.

He picked up the weapon and struggled to his feet. Enough messing around, he didn't care if he lowered himself, he admits that she has more fight in her than him, not that she is stronger, but that she has more stamina. He picked up the bladed weapon and points it at Sora. He was not going down, not without a fight.

"Sora, you idiot, don't keep your back to him!" shouted the golden blond haired older girl with curly pigtails at the red-headed knight. "You better not lose!" The younger, black haired girl next to her smiled a bit because when they first met the temperamental older girl she said the exact opposite, how far things have come.

Sora, upon hearing Reiko's call, turned around just in time to be able to dodge the slash at her, causing her hair to be trimmed at the end a bit. Sora, being the knightly female she is, didn't like that idea considering how long it took her to grow it out. She uppercut him to the jaw and took a dash to her abandoned sword.

She was not having an unfair advantage. He soon recovered and charged after her, but got there to late because as soon as he reached her she had turn around and slashed up, scratching his mask. Staggering back he placed his hand over his mask and glared at the girl before him.

An hour passed and the two fighters were still taking slashes at each other, though Sora was taking most of the hits, because she would not allow the weapon to get damaged, nor would she allow his weapon to be damaged, the girls did not need to suffer for this fight. Sora did manage a few good hits on El, but not as many as he had on her.

Both stood on opposite sides of the vacant field, panting, sweating, and wincing in pain. Their shoulders heaved heavily as they struggled for the air they just couldn't get enough of. Both of their outfits were torn, Sora's knightly ribbon was in shreds, but somehow still managed to hold her hair up.

Making eye contact, they both glared, with the same thing on their mind.

_This will be the final blow!_ They scream in their heads as the charged forward at each other with their swords held back ready to strike. In a flash both had past each other and it was unclear who had hit whom. El smirked but then his eye widened and coughed out blood, body raked with pain, his golden eye dulls as he sinks to his knees before meeting the ground full on.

"Sora-sama, you wo-!" Tomoko's call for joy was cut short as the knightly girl fell, glad that the fight is over, and allowing the all so welcoming darkness to sweep over her exhausted body.

~0~0~0~

"Mmm, my body, ow… what happened?" Sora groaned, moving her head a bit to see her big group there.

"Sora-sama!" cried Tomoko and Hiyo running over to Sora's bedside. Yuki and Koharu walked up behind them, Yuki had a relieved expression, Koharu had happy tears building up in her eyes.

"Ow!" Sora held her swore head and looked up at the girl who was the cause.

"Idiot, don't worry us like that!" Reiko glared down at the red-head, but this only caused Sora to smile brightly at her, knowing that Reiko was just hiding her happiness over her favorite red-head waking up.

Tsuki walked up and placed a friendly kiss to Sora's scar. "You never fail to keep your promises, Sora." Smiling down at her bubbly friend, she felt glad that Sora had so many people that care for her.

With the final battle won, the last weapon with the symbol in Sora's possession, the girls are safe to enjoy the rest of their high school years, but what happens after would be a completely different story…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So what do you think? :) Need to improve? Something you thought was strange? Oh and I'm using creavity here because I don't know what the last two weapons with symbols will be... and a knight should have a sword ... and a sword fight. Well I hope you enjoyed, until next time.

-Kit


End file.
